This was an Awesome Year
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: New Years eve is finally here and 2014 is finally drawing to an end. Because of this, Mario, Lucina, and Olimar remember back to the many adventures and madness that the Smashers went through this year...with some added insanity... New Years eve one-shot


***sets off firecrackers* HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE, EVERYBODY! **

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a one-shot story! So, today's New Years eve, and 2015 is only thirteen hours away, so I have decided to make a little story to celebrate this. Also, since this is my first full year of being here on FanFiction, this is also a recap of the many adventures, drama, and straight up madness that has happened that has happened to our lovable Smashers in my torturous- I mean, stories! *laughs nervously***

**Also, I have a poll on my profile that's relating to New Years. You can check it out if you want! **

**Okay, so let's get started! Enjoy! **

This was an Awesome Year

Scuffling sounds rang in the open air as tall blades of grass rustled. Soon, the little head of a Ratatta poked out and looked around, it's eyes shining in the darkness. Once seeing that there was no sign of danger, it stepped out fully form the grass and began to dig and scurry across the ground, looking for any sign of food in the dirt. It kept this up for a little while until suddenly, a large, bright light shone over it, making it squeak in fright, startled, and scurry away back to the grass.

At a fair distance away, the Smash Mansion loomed large and tall. However, on the roof of the great building, fairly large spotlights were on and moving in many directions, shining their lights all over the front yard, seemingly to be searching for something...or someone...Standing on the roof with the lights were three figures; one a plumber, one a swords woman, and one a little alien. These three were who we all know as Mario, Lucina, and Olimar. The atmosphere was silent as they looked at the area around the mansion, their eyes scanning the yard intently. But Mario seemed to be the one more focused out of all of them, for he wore a military helmet and was looking through binoculars to see distances beyond them. The silence stretched for a few moments until Lucina finally decided to speak.

"Uuum….Mario?" She said in confusion. "Why exactly do you want us up here again? I mean, what are we even looking for?"

Mario had remained silent as he continued to look through the binoculars. "..._Her_…" He replied after a moment. Lucina kept the same confused look as she stared back at him.

"Who exactly is 'her?'" She asked once more, tilting her head.

"You know who!" Mario snapped, now turning to face the swords woman with narrowed. "That dreaded brown-eyed Sylveon, she who shall not be named; her! The end of the year is here, so we must keep a sharp eye out for her so she doesn't try to pull any of her tricks. She must be kept as far away from the Smash Mansion as possible!"

Lucina had been quiet as she looked at the plumber with wide, bewildered eyes. Mario then turned back around and peeked out through the binoculars again, searching the front yard and beyond for the Pokemon he had described. As he did this, Olimar turned to face Lucina.

"Don't mind him, Lucina." He said much more calmly. "Mario's just remembering back to all of the unfortunate events that had happened to us here at the mansion the past year. Although, I'm starting to get the impression that they're starting to slowly drive to insanity." The two turned back to the red plumber, who was mumbling many inaudible things to himself, while twitching every now and then.

Lucina observed this and blinked. "Oh…" She said. "I know I may not have been here the whole year to experience all of them, but I still don't understand. If Mario's talking about...'her', why is he making a big fuss about it? Didn't she put you all through adventures last year too?"

"That's because those were just a couple of months!" Mario butted in loudly, turning back to face them. His blues eyes were now holding a wild gleam in them. "But now, it's been a whole year. An...entire..._YEAR_! One chaotic mishap after another, for months and months on end! All because of _her_! She doesn't stop; she'll never stop! If she were to stop, who knows how long it'll be until then!" Mario now crept closer to them, the wild gleam growing brighter and brighter with every sentence he spoke. An insane smile was also starting to creep on his face as well. As he got closer, Lucina and Olimar slowly backed up and away from looking, looking quite uncomfortable.

"I can't take another second of her adventures that she puts us through, anymore. It's all been nothing but torture! Pain, explosions, Pokemon battles, football games, love stories, dying in dumb ways, the sudden attention given to the Assist Trophies, Mary Sues taking over our world?! Her imagination is nothing but a horror house! It's a dangerous, dangerous, war zone; it's only purpose to bring chaos to us for her amusement, because she has nothing better to do in her free time.

"Don't you see? It's her master plan; it's been her diabolical plot all along. She want's to break us down, one by one, to make us crack and give in to every single thing that she says. We're doomed, we're all dead! The fate of the Smashers and all of Super Smash Bros as a whole is gonna fall, crash, and burn in the flames of evil that is whatever goes on in that Sylveon's head!" Mario stopped shouting and went dead silent, gasping for breath. His eyes were wide and were staring out into nothing for a couple seconds. Then, he gave a quiet chuckle. He continued to chuckle until it grew louder and faster, turning into a laugh, which then turned into a maniacal laugh.

Lucina and Olimar watched in absolute terror as he continued to laugh loudly, falling on the roof and rolling around a bit. They looked on as he did this until his laugh died down and he went silent again, staring up at the starry sky, a blank look in his eyes. Everything was quiet.

"...Yeah, I think he's finally cracked." Olimar finally said. He gave sigh then turned to the still frightened Lucina. "But, in all honesty, I think Mario's overreacting a bit. Yes, it's true that 'she' has put us all through quite a lot, but I don't really thing they're all that bad." He then looked out at the distance, where the lights of Smashville glowed and the land beyond. "After all, these adventures and shenanigans we went through this year, I think they were quite memorable. I mean, our football team actually made it to the Super Smash Bowl, and they beat the Play Station All-Stars. I heard that they were quite a skilled team, so that was a big accomplishment."

"Yeah, and the fourth tournament did start this year." Lucina added, now growing less frightened. "Many newcomers had came to the Smash Mansion, such as myself, and we made plenty of new friends."

Olimar gave a chuckle. "Yeah. Speaking of which, when Greninja joined, she and Lucario fell in love and became one of the cutest couples here at the mansion, as what Peach claims. Heh heh, and I do think it's nice that the Assist Trophies got more excitement in their life. I heard from Little Mac that the hotel was quiet, but it got pretty dull and boring after some time. Pit learned a good lesson about what Christmas really meant and just as well."

"Even little things can be memorable. Like when Lucario and Meta Knight found Snake, Sonic, and Mega Man locked out of the mansion that one time."

"And when most of us nearly got ourselves killed by doing stupid things."

"Don't forget all our bloopers when filming the cutscenes for the tournament!"

Lucina and Olimar then gave heartfelt laughs as all the memories came back. "But really," The little alien said. "Even if things got pretty crazy here at the mansion, they will also be memorable ones, that'll stick with us for a long time." They fell silent again and looked up at the starry sky. This stretched out for a little while until suddenly, a large firework burst right out of the roof behind them and flew up into the sky. This caused the three on the roof to jumped and look up at it with wide eyes, then turn their attention to the gaping hole behind them.

"Damn it, Roy!" Master Hand's voice shouted from inside the mansion. "What did I tell you about lighting fireworks inside!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Roy's voice shouted back. Lucina, Olimar, and Mario stared for a few more moments until the plumber got back to his feet, his eyes narrowed once more.

"You see?! Do you see?!" He shouted loudly, pointing into the sky. "That was because of _her_! She made that happen, I swear it!" He then raised his arms in the air and shouted to the heavens. "Where ever you are, Sylveon, YOU WILL NOT DRIVE US TO INSANITY!"

"What're you talking about?"

The sudden voice caused the three to snap around. Standing a little ways away, a certain brown-eyed Sylveon wearing a gray hoodie stood, drinking a can of soda. Upon seeing her, Mario's heart nearly stopped as his pupils dilated. Giving a shriek of horror, he ran across the roof and jumped down into the hole, falling back into the mansion. Lucina, Olimar, and the Sylveon all stared after where he disappeared until the Pokemon turned to the other two.

"What's his problem?" She asked curiously.

**Oh garshness, what have I done to poor Mario? XD **

**Yeah, this year has been a great year for me. I've written and published many stories that all of you readers, myself including, have read and enjoyed, and there will plenty more to come! ;) **

**Thank you all for reading this little New Years eve one-shot, and I hope you all will have a happy New Year! See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out! **


End file.
